


When Did I Realize?

by taxilady23



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-18
Updated: 2003-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxilady23/pseuds/taxilady23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex, on his wedding day, answers a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Did I Realize?

## When Did I Realize?

by Linda C.

[]()

* * *

When Did I Realize? 

Part I 

By Linda C. 

Fandom: Smallville  
Pairing: Lex/Clark  
Rating: G  
Series: Part II, Clark's response to the same question. Disclaimer: I own no one, just my animals and a 30-year old trailer. Don't sue. Spoilers: None  
AN: just a nice little story for the holidays. 

Summary: Lex reflects on his wedding day. 

* * *

I've been in front of crowds before. But as Lex Luthor, corporate businessman, millionaire son of billionaire Lionel Luthor, head of LexCorp, heir to LuthorCorp. Not as Lex, fianc of Clark Kent, not in front of his parents and our friends from Smallville and Metropolis. Not with 200 plus reporters and photographers from the Daily Planet to People Magazine camped outside the small white church. And I've never been more nervous. I look over at him, resplendent in his Armani tux, a match to mine, except his shirt is pale green to match his eyes, and mine is my traditional light purple. White roses from Martha's own hothouse garden adorn our lapels. He nods at me, takes my hand gently in mine, and turns me to face the pews. "Go ahead, I'm right here." A strong hand presses to my back, reassures, calms. I can do this. 

"Many of you have asked me over the years about when I fell in love with Clark. Was it when he pulled me from the river? Or when he saved me from Jeff, the invisible boy? Or when he pulled from the catwalk that fateful day at Level Three? Or any of the other countless times he's saved my life, with no regard for his own, just because I was a friend who needed him. Who still needs him. Who will love him forever. 

"And I can answer truthfully, no, not any of those times. It was around Christmas, about three years ago, freezing outside, snow falling in those big fluffy flakes that you catch on your tongue like cotton candy. Not that I had any experience with that, you understand. I was a sickly child until I was around 10 or so, then I was shut in with tutors or sent to boarding schools, too studious of a child to ever play in snow. Luthors didn't play, we worked, we studied, we did our best to 'outwit, outlast, outplay' as they say on Survivor. Yes, I watch it." The crowd laughed, my love right along with them. "Clark makes me. And yes, I'm whipped and I love it. Now back to my story. 

"I was sitting in my office, drinking brandy, when I heard sleighbells coming from outside. Enrique came and opened the door to inform me that Master Clark wanted to see me outside right away. He had this little grin on his face and I knew something was up. All my staff always sided with Clark, still do, in any way that made me have fun. I put my drink down and strolled to the door, the wind gusting in, snow blowing on the stone floor. My jaw dropped open. In front of me were two of the Kent horses hitched up to the old sleigh I had seen in the barn the week before covered with a tarp. It shone with fresh black paint, and had garlands wrapped around the front and rear seats. Little battery powered lights twinkled on the harnesses of the horses and it was the bells on their hitch I had heard coming up the driveway. Clark was standing at the head of the team, grin splitting his face. 

"I just looked at him. 'Want to go for a ride?' he said, waving at the sleigh. Me. Lex Luthor, in a sleigh, like in the Christmas song, complete with bells? Hell, yes. I ran back in the house and grabbed my coat and gloves, slipping and sliding down the steps, running up to him. He boosted me up on the front seat and covered me with a blanket, tucking it around my knees. 

"It was then, ladies and gentlemen, that I fell in love with him. I had always felt a deep kinship with this young man, relied on him to guide me the right way when I faltered, knew he cared for me like no one has since my sweet mother died. But had I loved him so much as I did that day, that time? No, I have to admit. It was something he did that broke open my reserve, let me once again admit to myself that someone had climbed inside my cold heart and warmed it, made it human again. 

"He turned to me, shook his head, ran his bare hand over my goosebumped head and said 'You idiot. You're going to catch your death.' He then reached in his jacket and pulled out a dark purple knit cap, gently put it on my head, pulling it over my ears, cupping them in his hands to get them warm. 'I had Mom make it for you for Christmas, but you need it now. I don't want you sick.' 

"That's when I knew. This boy I had known for just over a year cared for me, Lex Luthor, cold fish, don't give a hoot about anyone, enough to worry about me catching a cold. And having his mother make me a hat for a sleigh ride. He, like the hat, warmed my heart and my soul that day and every day after. Every time I open my dresser drawer and see it there, that feeling of love goes through me. Every year since, we have gone for a sleigh ride, that hat pulled over my head, my arm through his as he guides us down farm paths and over the hills towards the bright windows of his home, where his parents wait for us with open arms and a warm fire, and the feeling of family I so desperately wanted my whole life. 

"He is home to me. He is my heart and my life now and he warms me like that hat. Always keeping me within his strong hands, that won't let me fall, won't let me fail, won't let me stop being the man he loves." 

I turn toward my husband-to-be, wiping the lone tear from his face. I lean close to him, a soft brush of lips over his cheek. "Your turn," I whisper. "I love you." I step back, as he turns to speak. I put my hand in my pocket, fingers brushing over the worn, soft wool of a purple hat. The sleigh waits outside. 

End 


End file.
